


we don't have to slow dance

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [104]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: A verbal sparring match turns into something else.
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Michael Guerin
Series: quick little doodles [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	we don't have to slow dance

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone tag a gifset with "Michael guerin knows a top when he sees one" and mood

Jenna was about three seconds away from strangling Michael Guerin without remorse.

They were speeding up the healing agents and Michael, Kyle, and Liz had all agreed to rotate on keeping track of him. It was supposed to be Michael’s turn, but both Liz and Kyle had (rightfully) asked her to check up and make sure he was doing his job. And he was, but he was also itching to irritate to someone.

“So, what’s the plan,” Michael continued, “Stick around until he’s back and try to snake him away from Liz?”

“Do you have an off switch?” she asked. He just smirked, too proud of himself for no reason.

“Nah, but neither did you. Why else would you come back here? Clearly, you never got off Max’s dick.”

Jenna closed her eyes and counted to three. Or, attempted. She made it to one and a half before she turned to face him.

“I’m leaving.”

He rolled his eyes dramatically, pushing himself off the wall of the cave. He didn’t block her way, but he made it clear he wasn’t done talking.

“Oh, c'mon, scared to bite back?”

“No, but I think you are,” she told him, not even trying to not sound demeaning. That stupid instigating fire lit behind his eyes and he stepped closer _._ She followed suit. “You talk a big game, which is funny coming from you of all people. You aren’t subtle, Guerin, I see the way you act like a sad little puppy eager for attention. And sitting back, giving up on Max and Liz and Kyle. Or what about how good you are at letting down Alex and Maria and Isobel. When exactly are you going to just man up and do something about it?”

He, unsurprisingly, didn’t find that funny.

Michael’s lips were pressed in a firm line, his head tilted back just slightly as he watched her. Jenna pressed further into his space, putting them basically chest to chest.

“You can talk about what you think of me, but what exactly do you think of yourself?” she said, not even hiding the demeaning tone in her voice. When he tried to look away, she grabbed his jaw. “You push every single person away, I’ve watched you. What the hell are you so scared of?”

“I’m not scared of anything,” he said back, voice low as he stood his ground. She shook her head as she watched his eyes flicker down to her lips. Jenna gripped his jaw tighter, walking a step closer and forcing him to take a step back.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” she said, “I think you’re scared of a lot of things.”

“Like what?” he challenged.

“Like face reality for one,” she scoffed. His back hit the wall and she tilted his chin up. It was a good angle for him. Michael grinned. “What the hell are you smiling about?”

“You’re into me.”

Jenna thought about letting go and taking a step back and leaving. But, honestly, she sort of understood the fun of instigating. Or the fun of instigating him in particular.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Not saying I wouldn’t,” he said, smiling even broader as she pushed his head back towards the wall even more. She didn’t grant him any physical sign of interest, but she couldn’t seem to find a good enough reason to tell him she wasn’t. “But it doesn’t matter, you way too far up Max’s ass to do anything.”

“Is that all the ammo you have on me, Guerin?”

“I don’t know, Deputy,” he said, raising his hands up beside his head as if surrendering, “Got something new you wanna use on me?”

Jenna made a decision in that moment and stepped closer, staring him down as she felt just how honest his interest truly was. With her free hand, she grabbed his stupid belt buckle and let go of his face she pulled him off the wall.

“Get on your knees.”

Michael grinned, wild and eager and in a way that made Jenna understand the appeal. Obviously.

“Yes, ma'am.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
